


The One Where Tim Climbed Through Steph's Window

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/"><b>shiny_glor_chan</b></a>: "DCU, Steph/Tim, pegging or intercrural sex." A sequel of sorts to my story "By Their Own Beauties" adjusted for [what I know of] present canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Tim Climbed Through Steph's Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Their Own Beauties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50686) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



"This is..." Steph tries again as she adjusts a harness strap against her thigh. Tim makes an inquisitive noise, wiggling his upraised ass just slightly as he settles his head on his crossed arms. It and his jaw are the only bare parts of his red-and-black clad body, folded and waiting on her bed. "Freaky beyond the power of words to _describe_ ," she finally finishes, completely weakly.

Tim -- her _ex_ boyfriend Tim -- her fellow Gotham hero Red Robin -- Tim climbed through her window, handed her the strap-on she gave him for his 18th birthday -- which seems like forever ago -- and kind of asked, kind of demanded for her to fuck him.

So of course what she said wasn't 'No' or 'Hell no' or 'You've been mad at me for not being dead what the fuck no,' or maybe even, 'If you call me Superboy I'm throwing you out the window,' but, "Want me to put on my costume?"

"That's not necessary," he said, all reasonable and quiet, and now he's waiting, fucking _nonchalantly_ , on her bed. Steph takes a step forward, fake dick bobbing and lube in hand, but she feels almost like she doesn't dare touch him; she looks at his bare mouth, narrow and quiet, and remembers the deep-down sweetness and thrill of kissing him.

"It's kind of a tradition, you know," he says quietly into the silence between them, "climbing through each other's windows to make inappropriate demands. It's one of the things that makes us family. You can ask Batman."

"Oh, you _fucker_ ," Steph gasps, already laughing, the lump in her throat shaking loose, and Tim twists where he's lying enough to hold an arm up. She dives under it, grabbing him around the ribs and squeezing, and he does kiss her, sweet as always.


End file.
